Twilight Clique Xover
by aajanachleandthecoconess
Summary: Bella and Shazz move to Westchester, and meet the Clique. Claire moved several months earlier, in the summer and the girls are entering 11th Grade. VERY AU ALL HUMAN! Let me know what you think- should I continue? Better titles welcome. T just in case.


"Did you hear?" Alicia asked.

"Um, duh." Massie said, checking her face in the mirror. "15 points. The Cullen's, the Hale's and the Swan's are moving to Westchester." Alicia scowled.

"I was going to say that!"

"I said it first." Massie said calmly.

"Fine." Alicia huffed as she got out of the car. "See you Monday!" She said.

"Bye!" Massie waved. On the ride home she thought about the new families. The Cullen's and the Hale's were family friends, moving from California. Their children were all dating, except for the youngest Cullen boy, who was Massie's age. Apparently, young Mr. Cullen was beyond gorgeous. Her godmother- who had seen them the other day- had promised her a picture ASAP.

Saturday was a beautiful day. Massie had Isaac drive her over to the barn she hadn't seen Brownie all week.

"See you at 6." He said. She waved. In the barn she saw a new horse. He was absolutely the 2nd most beautiful horse she had ever seen. After Brownie, of course. He was medium sized with intelligent brown eyes. His coat was an odd, but fabulous bronze color.

She heard a car drive up, but ignored it. She stared at the horse a moment longer, before turning to get Brownie's tack.

And in walked in the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. He had hair that matched the horse she had seen, but it looked even better. It was in a just got out of bed look. He had bright green eyes and a perfect face. He gave Massie a small smile: she almost fainted.

"Hello." OMG! She thought. His voice is perfect to!

"Hey." She said. "Are you new?"

"Yes." Oh. My. God. Did he have the hint of a British accent? "My name is Edward Cullen." He explained.

"Massie Block." Massie said. "I'm assuming Gorgeous over here is yours?" She pointed to the bronze horse.

"Yes." He said, with another small smile. "Is she yours?" He nodded towards Brownie.

"Yep. This is Brownie." Massie said, petting Brownie's mane. "His coat is fab-you-lus. Can I pet him?"

"Um." Edward seemed a bit nervous. "Sorry. Mason's really shy." Is Mason shy, or are you? Massie caught herself thinking. She went with both. Edward gave her another small smile.

"Nice to meet you." He said, turning to suit up Mason. Massie continued on her way, at the same relaxed pace she had been walking at before. As soon as Edward took Mason out of the stables, she ran. Right before leaving, she fixed her make up and pulled her hair back. Clipping on her helmet, she galloped down the trail.

After 15 minutes she still hadn't been able to find Edward. Frustrated she went on her normal route than returned to the barn. Two more new horses were there, along with their owners. The first was a brown horse with a white mane and tail. The girl brushing him was petite with a long, brown braid. Her skin was pale. She looked ah-mazing, totally Westchester materially. The stall next her housed a huge stallion, 16 hands, was Massie's estimation. He was all black, with a red streak in his mane and tail. The girl next to him was tall, muscled with long black hair cut into layers with a fringe. It was highlighted with a natural scarlet.

"Shazz, please pass me the pen." Asked the 1st girl.

"Hey! You must be new to the area!" Massie said. They looked up.

"Yes, hello. My name is Bella. This is Aisling." She said, petting her horse.

"I'm Massie, this is Brownie." Massie said.

"I'm Sasha, this is Jace." (Pronounced like ace with a j.)

"Nice to meet you!" Massie said."

"You as well."

"When did you move here? Asked Massie.

"A week ago" Said Bella. "We wanted to get our horses settled before school."

"They just arrived." Sasha explained.

"Cool." Massie said. "What grade are you going into?"

"11th." They answered together.

"Just like me!"

"Cool!" Bella replied.

"There are so many new kids coming." Massie said.

"Really?" Sasha said, "I though it was just us."

"No there are five others." She explained." I've only met you two and one of the other guys."

They continued their conversation as they brushed their horses. Isaac poked his head in.

"Hey Massie, time to go. Your parents are waiting." Massie waved.

"Bye Bella, bye Shazz." She said- She had discovered Sasha's nickname, she hated her full name.

"See you on Monday." Shazz called. Bella waved.

"Isaac, you don't mind giving Bella and Shazz a ride to school do you?"

"No- of course not." Isaac said. "I'm glad your making new friends." Massie texted the other girls- they all agreed.

Claire sat in the very back as usual, Massie ignoring her presence. After picking up the usual girls, they pulled up to a huge, guarded entry.

"They live in the Versailles?" Dylan gasped.

"EH MY GAWD!" Kristen cried.

Claire had been hoping the new girls would be as awkward as she was, but she realized that was not the case.

The first girl wore white skinny jeans, with brown Uggs, and a brown, form-fitting turtleneck with a chunky white belt around her slim waist. She wore chandelier earrings and had white sunglasses over her eyes. She had a white designer coat over her arm and a custom made, white, Louis Vuitton bag. Behind her came a girl wearing black skinny jeans and a long red sleeveless turtleneck- Claire gulped when she saw her lean muscled arms. She had a slim silver belt sitting low on her hips, and her jeans were tucked into silver, stiletto healed boots. She also wore big silver hoop earrings. Her black and scarlet hair was pulled back and she had a fringe over her left eye.

"W-o-w." Alicia said. "They sure know how to dress to impress."

"D2I!" Massie cried. The girls laughed, as Isaac opened the door and let the two in.

"Hey Massie."

"Hey Bella!" Massie replied. "Everyone, these are Sasha and Isabella Swan."

"Ugh Massie." Sasha groaned. "It's Shazz."

"And Bella" Bella interjected.

"Those are fabulous bags!" Alicia said. "I didn't know Louis Vuitton did personalized bags."

Bella laughed. "Yes well Lois was impressed by us but not our backpacks, so he created the 'Swan Line' for every outfit."

"Poor Vera was jealous but she was appeased when we asked her to design stuff for our horses." Shazz said. The car was full of stunned silence.

"Y-you know Lous Vuitton? And Vera Bradley?" Dylan was barely able to stutter out.

"They're family friends." Bella explained.

"How are Aisling and Jace liking the stables?" Massie asked.

"Oh, they adore them." Shazz said.

"They're very nice. But I can't wait for our barn to be finished. We like to keep them close." Bella added.

"Mind you, we'll bring them up to the trail often, so we can see you." Shazz finished.

They sank into a comfortable conversation.

"Oh!" Massie cried, interrupting Dylan. "Sorry."

"No! Tell on!" Dylan said sarcastically.

"It's nothing." Massie said quickly. "I thought I forgot something, but never mind." She had remembered Edward Cullen but wanted to keep that a secret a bit longer. With any luck, she'd be able to see him that afternoon!

"Ok you two." Massie began. Then Bella jumped and shrieked. Shazz whirled, looking tense.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Bella cried, looking at Claire.

"Who's this?" Shazz asked.

"I'm Claire. I moved here a couple of months ago." Claire explained.

"Anyway. Swipe your ID Card at the kiosk to get your schedule."

Bella and Shazz immediately started comparing schedules. "5 classes with at least on of you, and 7 with Shazz!"

Shazz nodded. "We just split for elective. I'm taking fencing, and you're taking-"

"Fashion design!" Massie cried happily.

Claire sighed. She had a couple of classes with them, but none of them were celebrating over her.

The warning bell rang. "Ok! Come on you guys!" Dylan said.

By lunch, Claire had not had a good day. Her favorite jeans had been ruined; Massie and her friends hated her. At least she looked moderately acceptable in the 'new' clothes that she had gotten from the nurse. Shazz and Bella's first day had been diametrically opposite. They had been accepted, their social skills and fashion sense allowing them to fit in perfectly with the Westchester crowd.

"Kay Shazz." Bella said to her sister. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine! And you be good!" Shazz said, grinning. Suddenly her phone beeped. She pulled it out. Reading her text message, a grin quickly grew across her face. Her fingers started flying

"Whose that?" Massie asked.

"Her boyfriend. They're doing the long distance thing."

"Will it survive?"

"Yeah." Bella sounded confident. "You should see them. They are constantly texting or talking. The longest they've been apart is three weeks, that's next week, and that's since they were three. They skipped the friends bit, they've been together forever."

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"Yeah. They're even going to the same college- they've already been accepted together."

"Wow." Kristen said."

"Thanks Kris." Shazz was already calling everyone by shortened names.

The bell rang

END OF DAY

"How was fencing?" Massie asked.

"Great!" Shazz cried "There are only 8 girls on the team, so we practice with some guys from the boys school. I whipped them all!"

"You practice with the Briarwood Boys?" Massie gasped.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Mass! Remember we're going home with our driver!" Bella said.

"Yeah, no problem. But we'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Kay! See you then!" Massie waved, and they climbed into the car.

The girls waved.

"That was nice!" Shazz said.

"Ye- oh!" One of Bella's papers got blown away. She ran after it. Shazz started laughing. She was about to follow her when Carlton drove up.

"Hey Carl, pull up by Briarwood." She instructed, seeing, as that was the direction Bella was heading.

… Meanwhile

"Okay. His name is Edward Cullen. He's the new guy. And he's beyond gorgeous! Wait till you see him, you will die!"

"I can't believe you kept this a secret!" Dylan exclaimed. They saw him leave the building.

"There he is!"

"Oh my god, oh my god oh my god." Kristen started hyperventilating. Dylan's mouth hung open in shock. He took Massie's breath away again. Suddenly, a giant pimped out jeep pulled up.

"Perfect timing, as always." They guy inside said. Edward smirked. Massie felt her heart speed up and Kristen hasped. He turned and looked over. He took a step towards their hiding place…

… and bent down to pick up a piece of paper. Suddenly Bella Swan appeared and nearly ran him over.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said. He grinned- Massie's heart squeezed jealously.

"I guess this is yours?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Wow. Did you run all the way from the girls school?" He asked.

"Well, yes. That's my schedule, I don't know it yet." She said.

"You definitely have endurance." He said.

"I've run cross country since I was 11." She explained.

"Wow. I run long distance and do sprints." He said.

"So your fast?"

"In more ways then one!" Cried the guy in the car.

"That's Emmett, my brother." He explained. "We just moved here."

"So did we!" Bella cried.

"We?"

"Me, my twin, my mom and my dad." She said.

"Oh." A Rolls Royce pulled up.

"That's my cue. It was great to meet you."

"Hey! Why don't we keep in touch?" He asked.

"You do move fast!" She laughed, and he joined in. Massie growled. "Here." They switched phones.

"Bella! I hate to break up your little meeting put I have try-outs in15 minutes!" Shazz called.

"That's my twin. I'll talk to you later ok?"

He grinned. "Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

And they were gone. Edward looked after her, grinned again, and climbed into the Jeep.

"What was _that_?" Kristen asked,

Massie wondered as well.


End file.
